Red Moon
by Haku-BlackRose
Summary: ONESHOT - E tudo parecia um sonho, pelo menos até seu despertar.


**-Saint Seiya Não pertence a mim e sim ao Kurumada ;) **

**-Laira é minha até o ultimo fio de cabelo =D Assim com a OC misteriosa. **

* * *

*******Red Moon*******

E tudo estava escuro e silencioso, apesar de ainda poder ver seu corpo e ouvir as batidas de seu coração, o que indicava que ainda estava viva. Sua voz, assim como seu cosmo parecia não existir naquele local tão estranho, mas mesmo assim sua expressão por trás da máscara fria de prata, que cobria seu rosto por completo, continuava serena. E continuou assim quando aquela escuridão sem fim começava a devorá-la como um monstro faminto.

Tudo o que fez foi dar um pequeno sorriso.

_Eu não temo a escuridão_.

A sensação que sentiu logo depois era como se estivesse afundando, ainda que pudesse respirar, o silêncio era total. Fechou seus olhos deixando seu corpo afundar cada vez mais sem se preocupar... Na verdade, parecia que suas preocupações e deveres haviam desaparecido no momento em que a escuridão a tomou.

Assim que reabriu os olhos, se viu deitada sobre o chão rochoso de um precipício. Notou a lua vermelha sobre sua cabeça e uma leve brisa brincar com seus cabelos loiros soltos, que iam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros. O mar, logo abaixo de si parecia ter sido tingido de um vermelho vivo, enquanto as ondas quebravam gentilmente nas pedras logo abaixo.

_Estou no Yomotsu?_, quis perguntar, mas assim como seu cosmo, sua voz ainda parecia um prêmio muito distante a ser conquistado. Entretanto este pensamento fora apagado já que não via almas por ali. Provavelmente deveria estar em algum outro lugar, tão estranho quanto, e que não conseguia distinguir.

Logo ouviu passos irem a sua direção e levantou-se rapidamente para ver exatamente o que parecia uma copia sua. Era como se ver no espelho, a não ser pela cor do cabelo, armadura e claro a lança que carregava na mão esquerda e que parecia brilhar num vermelho mais intenso por conta da luz da lua. O cabelo de sua sócia parecia alguns tons mais claros e sua armadura era negra, porém não brilhava sobre aquele luar estranho. Ela usava uma máscara também negra.

A sósia apontou a lâmina da lança em sua direção, e de alguma forma sabia que ela havia falado algo, mesmo sem conseguir ouvir o que aquela estranha havia proferido.

_Não preciso do cosmo para vencê-la, de qualquer forma_, pensou confiante. Sua habilidade em combate corporal daria conta, mesmo com a sua cópia tendo uma arma em mãos.

Logo um embate começou. E a luta mais parecia uma dança, onde cada passo em falso poderia custar a vida das combatentes. Entretanto aquela luta foi bem mais curta do que ambas previam e quando finalmente suas mãos tocaram a lança, uma ventania forte levantou a poeira do lugar, seu cosmo parecia ter voltado com toda força que tinha. Não pensou duas vezes em atacar sua sósia com tudo o que tinha, aproveitando que a ventania estava a atrapalhando. Fez como se a lança fosse uma extensão de seu braço e então com toda a habilidade que tinha, perfurou o vazio, criando uma corrente de ar forte o suficiente para perfurar a armadura e o peito de sua adversária que tombou.

Entretanto o que ocorreu depois a deixou confusa.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos se aproximou e por mais que a sentisse como inimiga e que devesse ataca-la, continuou imóvel com a lança abaixada, como um guarda esperando por uma ordem.

-O sacrifício foi feito, eu sei que me encontrará Alethea. Tenho certeza que sim – Apesar de seu tom animado, pode sentir toda a maldade daquele ser e como seus pensamentos estivessem sendo monitorados, a mulher voltou a falar. – Você sabe que é verdade, Alethea. Que eu sou o extinto básico desses seres frágeis. Você me libertará, não irá?

_Não_, respondeu mentalmente, _Acho que está me confundindo_. Entretanto a mulher deu-lhe um sorriso que fez um frio percorrer sua espinha e a abraçou.

-Você _vai_ me libertar, porque você _é_ a verdade, minha querida.

Arregalou os olhos sentido como se toda sua vida fosse extinta. Ouviu sua máscara rachar e logo uma parte do olho se desfazer em pedaços de prata. Seus olhos, outrora verdes pareciam ganhar uma coloração mais escura.

**~X~**

Despertou assustada, rolando da cama, como se estivesse em algum ataque surpresa. Sua respiração estava descompassada, entretanto tudo parecia normal, pelo menos até ver pela janela de seu pequeno quarto, onde só havia uma cama e uma cômoda rústicas, a lua vermelha alta no céu.

-Não é possível – Falou cogitando a ideia de avisar Athena, ou qualquer Cavaleiro Dourado que havia sobrado. Mas algo dentro de si a fez ficar quieta, como se fosse um segredo que ainda não podia ser descoberto.

Sentiu algo atrás de si que a fez virar rapidamente somente para ver o resto de um vulto que fez seu coração estremecer pelas palavras que permaneceram: "Você me encontrará".

Sua armadura parecia tão aturdida quanto ela ao perceber o quanto aquilo estava ficando bizarro.

Não era um sonho.


End file.
